Of Tea Cups and Past Memories
by LadyGalaxyJ
Summary: Magnus had been the one rescuing him when he was a boy, and he looked up to her for almost everything; she was a mother to him more than anything else. So when he found her curled up in a chair, arms wrapped around her legs in a foetus position, he stopped in his tracks. Tag to Sanctuary for All part II. Helen/Henry friendship. R&R.


_This story has been sitting on my hard drive for a long time. I don't know why I never published it. I guess time got away from me, like it usually does._

___Disclaimer: If Sanctuary was mine, the show would be going on it's sixth season. Sadly, I don't own it. My words however are my own._  
_Parings/Characters: Helen/Henry friendship, early series_  
_Rating: PG_

_Thanks to ClassicCouples for for the beta. _

* * *

**OF TEA CUPS AND PAST MEMORIES**

It was Henry who found her, sound asleep in the chair next to her daughter's bed. Ever since he had rescued Ashley from the creature in the SHU, Bigfoot slept in the infirmary under the constant scrutiny of one the Sanctuary's residents. Which left Henry with the Big Guy's usual job of keeping Helen safe from herself. Of course, it wasn't exactly written in his job description, but it was something the Big Guy did and the others understood, so the technician took it upon himself to make sure his boss was handling what had happened with her usual control. He had to admit he didn't know how to do that. Magnus had been the one rescuing him when he was a boy, and he looked up to her for almost everything; she was a mother to him more than anything else. So when he found her curled up in a chair, arms wrapped around her legs in a foetus position, he stopped in his tracks. At first, he was tempted to go back, but his inner voice forced him to do otherwise, as he put down the tray he held on the table beside the door. The tea was too hot to drink right away anyway.

He took a few shy steps in her direction and extended his arm to touch her shoulder, but took it back when she began to stir and moan, starting to wake by herself. "Doc?" Henry said softly, trusting his voice to help her come back to reality.

Helen rubbed her eyes, sitting up, focusing slowly on the man before her. Her professional mask fell in place the moment she recognized him, removing any trace of worry or uncertainty from her face. She smiled at him. "Henry," she welcomed him warmly. "Filling in?" she asked, repressing the urge to roll her eyes at her staff's protectiveness. She stood up, heading for the tea the young man had brought with him.

"Just doing my job Doc," he answered, dropping his head to stare at the floor. He wasn't use to see Magnus in a vulnerable state, she was always so guarded. But the young man knew better than the mask she had just put on. He looked up shyly, only to see her observing him back with interest, a little gleam in her eyes. Helen Magnus was an enigma, even if you thought you knew her well.

Magnus brought the hot cup of tea to her lips and took a long sip, savouring the feeling of the warm liquid coming down her throat. She rounded Ashley's bed to put down the cup on the bedside table, under the scrutinizing gaze of her technician. She didn't look back at him. Henry watched as his boss seemed to be taken to another place, probably forgetting his presence in the room. Her gaze was fixed on a little velvet box in her hand Henry hadn't notice before.

"What's that?" Henry asked innocently, coming closer to have a look.

He wasn't ready for her to jump and hide the box in her pocket. "Nothing!" she said like a teenager who had been caught stealing for the first time of her life. Realizing her childlike behaviour, she let out a breath and smiled at the young man. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with Henry. Thanks for the tea."

Her smile did nothing to reassure the technician, as he never stopped walking towards her. He stopped when there was only a feet or two in-between them. Henry bit his lower lip. He considered Helen more than a boss and he would have liked for her to consider him more than a mere employee. "Boss…" he started hesitantly, "you know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right? Me or anyone here. I mean, a big dude comes in and kidnaps Ashley to give her to a beasty in the SHU for dinner. We'd understand if you needed to talk. Besides, that baddy isn't worth the pain you feel right now. And he's gone, you gave him that tricked blood, so you shouldn't-"

"Thanks Henry," she interrupted him, taking him by surprise. Magnus threw him an appreciative glance before taking the little box out of her pocket, considering what she could tell him. Henry had been at the Sanctuary for a while after all, but she had no idea where to start. "The first time I saw John Druitt, I was in London. It was before I came here…" she trailed off, looking slightly down, twiddling with the red velvet box in her hands.

Henry could see the memories resurfacing in her eyes. He was angry at the man who brought such unpleasant memories to his boss. Helen was an incredible woman, and he would be damn if he let that tall dude get the better of her. "Doc, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"I want to," she replied frankly, her lips curving in a sad smile. "It's been so long Henry…" she half whispered, "I was engaged to someone. He was tall. Handsome. Wonderful. A man who I loved with all my heart…" Words caught in her throat, and she pushed back the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"He killed him," Henry stated, as if it was obvious.

Helen eyed him, considering what he just said. "Yes, we could say that," she admitted, as much to him as to herself.

She extended her arm to give him the velvet box, which he opened with curiosity. It contained a beautiful gold ring with red diamonds. It looked expensive. 'It must have been gorgeous on her hand,' Henry surprised himself thinking. He closed the box carefully.

"I should have disposed of it years ago," she confessed, "but it hurts." Helen sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "I loved him very much."

"You know Doc, no one's asking you to forget him," he said, trying to cheer her up. "I'm sure there's a man out there for you. Hey, who wouldn't fall for the Magnus charm? I did and I was seven," he added laughing at the memory.

She laughed heartedly with him, taking his hand. "Thanks Henry."

"No prob. I'll go check on the Big Guy." He handed her back the ring. "That's beautiful by the way. You can't throw it away. Perhaps you want to give it to Ash. You know, it would be a better use for it than hiding it. Just saying," he said, leaving Ashley's room. Standing on the threshold, he glanced back.

Magnus had put on the ring and held her hand to her heart. Under the dim light, Henry saw a tear falling on her cheek. She didn't know he was observing her, so he respected her privacy and continued on his way, not saying anything, but internally cursing the man who had killed Magnus' lover.

He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

_What did you think? R&R please. It takes two minutes and it is greatly appreciated._


End file.
